Chat på hogwarts
by hugo.westman
Summary: Hermione och MCGonnagall gör en chattsida som alla på Hogwarts kan använda… Utspelar sig under Harrys femte år.
1. Chapter 1

Kapitel 1.

Harry satt och gjorde sin läxa i trolldryckskonst. Plötsligt så kom han till en uppgift som han inte kunde . Då kom han på att han kunde logga in på och fråga Hermione om hon visste. Och kanske chatta lite med Ron som var ute med Lavender. Jag loggade in och såg vilka som var inloggade. Det var:  
*Rawendor  
*Weasley_King  
*TW1 (chattar med TW2)  
*TW2 (chattar med TW1)  
*Zabini2  
*Inga_Smutskallar_Tack (chattar med SnyggSlytherin)  
*SnyggSlytherin (chattar med Inga_Smutskallar_Tack)

Jag bjöd in Rawendor till chatt.

Rawendor: Hej Harry!  
I_Hate_Voldemort: Hej Hermione!  
Rawendor: Vad är det?  
I_Hate_Voldemort et gäller läxan i trolldryckskonst.  
Rawendor: Jaha, vad undrar du om den?  
I_Hate_Voldemort: Vad är besoar blandat med öpol?  
Rawendor: Svimmdryck  
I_Hate_Voldemort:Ok tack  
Rawendor har lämnat chatten.  
Jag bjöd in Weasley_King till chatt.  
Weasley_King: Hej!  
I_Hate_Voldemort: Hur har du det?  
Weasley_King: Bra. Lavender är jättesnäll! Vi är på väg hem.  
I_Hate_Voldemort: Jaha.  
Weasley_King: Vi ses vid middagen!  
I_Hate_Voldemort:Hej då!

Jag loggade ut.


	2. Chapter 2

Inloggade  
*Inga_Smutskallar_Tack (Avstängd, kan ej chatta)  
*SnyggSlytherin  
*Zabini2  
*Weasley_King (chattar med Rawendor)  
*Rawendor (chattar med Weasley_King)

Jag frågade om jag fick joina Rawendor-Weasley_King chatten. Det fick jag.  
Weasley_King: Stick härifrån, Pottan!  
Rawendor: Ron, vad säger du?  
MCGona har joinat chatten.  
Weasley_King har blivit avstängd i en månad av MCGona för elakt material.  
MCGona: Granger, Potter! Vet ni varför Weasley skrev så?  
Rawendor: Nej, absolut inte!  
I_Hate_Voldemort: Nej, jag har inte den blekaste aning! Hans konto kanske kan ha blivit hackat.  
MCGona: Jag har en idé, vi kan gå runt i alla elevhem och införa chatt-tider då alla chattar. OM någon har hackat Weasleys konto kommer det att visa sig. Det elevhemmet hackaren tillhör kommer att få 50 poängs avdrag. Om det är Weasley så får Gryffindor 50 poängs avdrag.  
Rawendor: Bra idé, professor MCGonagall!  
I_Hate_Voldemort: Ja, verkligen!  
MCGona har lämnat chatten.  
Chatten har stängts.


	3. Chapter 3

Inloggade  
I_Hate_Voldemort  
Weasley_King  
Rawendor  
TW1  
TW2  
Bäst_Weasley  
#€%Bellatrix  
PotterfanNR1  
PPGryffindor  
s*e*s*a*m*u*s*  
Westham4Ever  
Love  
Beot_Terry  
Inga_Smutskallar_Tack (Avstängd, kan ej chatta)  
Zabini2  
Goyle  
Crabbe  
SnyggSlytherin  
VilaIFridCedric

Jag fick en chattförfrågan från en grupp som heter Hemlighet!  
Jag tackade ja och bjöd in MCGona till gruppen.  
Zabini2: Välkommen till Hemlighets! första möte.  
Weasley_King: Jag har hackat Weasleys konto, vet ni vem jag är?  
Zabini2: Draco?  
Weasley_King: Precis!  
I_Hate_Voldemort: Haha, kolla vilka som är inloggade!  
Weasley_King: Vem bjöd in Potter?  
MCGona: Du ligger allt risigt till, Draco Malfoy!  
MCGona: Jag har tittat och har bevis för att det är Malfoy som är hackaren. 50 poäng kommer att dras av från Slytherin. Jagska se till att Weasley byter lösenord.  
MCGona har lämnat chatten.  
Chatten har stängts.


	4. Chapter 4

Nyheter:  
Inga_Smutsskallar_Tack har blivit bannad permanent.  
Inloggade:  
Fudge  
Zabini2  
Weasley_King  
TW1 (chattar i gruppen Nya Hemlighet!)  
TW2 (chattar i gruppen Nya Hemlighet!)  
Rawenclaw_Flitwick

Jag funderade på att chattförfråga Nya Hemlighet! Jag gjorde det och fick joina.  
TW1:Välkommen Harry!  
I_Hate_Voldemort: Tack! Är det här en hemlighetsgrupp?  
TW2: Ja, man berättar vilka man är kära i. Ska vi inte bjuda in Hermione?  
TW1: Nu har jag bjudit in henne.  
Rawendor har joinat chatten.  
Rawendor: Vad spännande, en chatt där man kan säga vem man är kär i! Jag börjar.  
TW1: Ok, men den som bjuder in Ronnyponny är dödens!  
Rawendor: Jag är kär i...Draco.  
TW2: Hahahahahahhahahahahahaha! Det är inte första april idag, hörru.  
I_Hate_Voldemort: Hermione, är du seriös?  
Rawendor: Tyvärr, ja.  
I_Hate_Voldemort: Fred och George, reta henne inte.  
TW1 har lämnat chatten.  
TW2 har lämnat chatten.


	5. Chapter 5

Nu kommer ett kapitel då Harry kaxar! (och lite Dramione)

Inloggade:  
I_Hate_Voldemort  
Weasley_King (Prenium-skydd, kan ej chatta mellan 12 och 14) Prenium-skydd? Ron kunde verkligen vara konstig ibland.  
Fudge  
DraMal (Draco Malfoys nya konto)  
Rawendor  
Jag kände mig arg idag, så för att inte bli arg så skulle jag kaxa lite. Jag bjöd in Fudge till chatt.  
Fudge : Vem är du?  
I_Hate_Voldemort: Harry Potter, professorn.  
Fudge : 10 poängs avdrag för Gryffindor på grund av ditt användarnamn.  
I_Hate_Voldemort: Ni är den sämsta läraren nånsin. Ni stöder grisarna på Trolldomsministeriet och vi får aldrig göra praktiska saker, utan sitta och läsa i en jäkla bok!  
Fudge : Hur vågar du... Kvarsittning resten av terminen, varje fredag och söndag. Jag ska anmäla dig till Ministern att du kallar ministeriet för grisar!  
Du är avstängd permanent av Fudge . Sök om icke-avstängning hos Dumbledore, stod det på dataskärmen. Suck,tänkte jag. Vad var det där nödvändigt för? Hermione tvingade mig att gå till Dumbledore och söka om icke-avstängning. Det gick bra, jag fick det. Hermione skulle chatta med Malfoy och jag skulle vara med.  
Rawendor:Hej  
DraMal: Hej...  
Jag märkte att Malfoy inte kallade henne smutskalle.  
Rawendor: Jag måste berätta en sak.  
DraMal: Ok.  
Rawendor: Jag är kär i dig.  
DraMal:Jag är kär i dig också, Granger.  
Rawendor:Är du.. men du sa ju smutsskalle till mig.  
DraMal: Det var för att imponera på pappa. Han skulle mörda mig om han visste att jag var kär i dig! Och då menar jag bokstavligen MÖRDA.  
Rawendor:Jaha. Stackars dig som har en sån pappa.  
DraMal: Ja,verkligen!  
Nu hade jag fått nog av kärlekschatt mellan Malfoy och Hermione.  
Jag gick in på en öppen chatt som hette Nyheter på Hogwarts.  
Dumbledore: Välkommna. Jag har smygkollat på alla lärare hur deras kvarsittningar går till. Alla fick licens för kvarsittningar utom professor Umbridge. Alla som har fått kvarsittning av henne får det av professor MCGonagall istället.  
Fudge :Varför fick inte jag licens?  
Dumbledore: Dina kvarsittningar gick till på ett hemskt sätt.  
Chatten har stängts.


	6. Chapter 6

Inloggade:  
I_Hate_Voldemort  
Weasley_King  
Rawendor  
TW1  
TW2  
Bäst_Weasley  
#€%Bellatrix  
PotterfanNR1  
PPGryffindor  
LB_**  
s*e*s*a*m*u*s*  
Westham4Ever  
DraMal  
Love  
Rawenclaw_Flitwick  
Jag blev inbjuden till en grupp som hette Gryffindorchatten. Jag tackade ja och gick in i chattrummet.  
I_Hate_Voldemort: Har varje elevhem ett eget chattrum?  
Rawendor: Ja, jag och professor MCGonagall har fixat elevhemschattrum.  
Bäst_Weasley: Vad duktiga ni är!  
s*e*s*a*m*u*s: Vad gör alla då?  
#€%Bellatrix: Försöker radera mitt magichat konto  
#€%Bellatrix har tagit bort sitt konto.  
Rawendor: MEN DET DÄR VAR VÄL ONÖDIGT?!  
I_Hate_Voldemort: Vad, Hermione?  
Rawendor: Att bara radera sitt konto så där!  
Bäst_Weasley: Jag håller med Hermione.  
MCGona har joinat chatten  
MCGona: Jag har en väldigt tråkig nyhet.  
-Utdrag ur Nyhetschattrummet-  
Dumbledore: Professor MCGonagall, jag tror inte vi har råd att behålla . Den nya avgiften för privata chatthemsidor ska höjas till 78 galleoner/ månad för Budget1, 153 för Budget2, 197 för Mellan, som vi har nu. Vi skulle ha råd med Budget1, men Budget1 låter oss bara ha 20 medlemmar.  
MCGona: Ok, vi måste helt enkelt lägga ner . Det är vårt ända val.

Bäst_Weasley: Va?  
TW2: Vänta lite, jag tror det är första april idag.  
MCGona: Ja, men det är inget aprilskämt. ska läggas ner nästa vecka  
Rawendor: Neeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeej!  
MCGona: Spamma inte, Granger!  
Rawendor har fått en varning av MCGona för spam.  
MCGona har lämnat chatten.  
I_Hate_Voldemort: Vi måste rädda .

Chatten har stängts.


	7. Chapter 7

Nyheter:  
är under nedstängning, går inte att gå in mellan 12-15 p.g.a. avvecklingen.  
Inloggade:  
SnyggSlytherin  
Crabbe  
Goyle  
Rawendor  
Westham4Ever  
PPGryffindor  
PPRawenclaw  
s*e*s*a*m*u*s*  
I_Hate_Voldemort  
Weasley_King  
Bäst_Weasley

Rekommenderade chattgrupper som chattar nu:  
Rädda ! (öppen)  
Gryffindorchatten (ej öppen)  
Potter luktar fis (öppen)  
Potter luktar fis? Jag ska nog visa dem! Jag gick in på chatten. De som var inne på den chattgruppen var:  
SnyggSlytherin  
Crabbe  
Goyle  
Zabini2  
SnyggSlytherin: Jag tycker att Draco har blivit en fjant sen han blev ihop med Granger.  
Crabbe:Är Draco ihop med en smutskalle?  
Goyle: Du skämtar!  
Zabini2: Pansy, det här är helt omöjligt.  
SnyggSlytherin: Jag trodde det, men jag fick reda på det igår.  
Zabini2: Jag har världens idé! Vi kan starta en tidning som heter Hogwartsskvaller, där det skvallras en massa grejer!  
SnyggSlytherin: Du är ett geni, Blaise!  
Goyle: Ja!  
Crabbe: Ja!  
Nu hade jag fått nog.  
I_Hate_Voldemort: Vem tror ni är här då?  
I_Hate_Voldemort: Hur dum får man vara, ni lämnar chatten öppen som vem som helst kan gå in.  
I_Hate_Voldemort har bjudit in DraMal och Rawendor till gruppen.  
DraMal har joinat chatten  
Rawendor har joinat chatten  
I_Hate_Voldemort: Läs inläggen innan!  
DraMal: PANSY!  
Rawendor: Draco, hon förtjänar inte vår tid.  
DraMal: Det har du rätt i, Hermione.  
Rawendor, DraMal och I_Hate_Voldemort har lämnat chatten.  
Zabini2: Nu blev det inget kul längre!  
Chatten har stängts.


	8. Chapter 8

Nu måste jag börja på den här igen! Jag tänker skriva lite då och då.  
Inloggade:  
I_Hate_Voldemort  
Weasley_King  
Rawendor  
DraMal  
SnyggSlytherin  
s*e*s*a*m*u*s*  
LB**  
PPGryffindor  
Zabini2  
PPRawenclaw  
Love  
Rekommenderade chattgrupper som chattar nu.

Lärarchatten (ej öppen)  
Gryffindor och Rawenclawchatten (ej öppen)  
Rädda ! (öppen)  
Jag joinade Gryffindor och Rawenclawchatten

Love : Hej Harry!  
I_Hate_Voldemort: Hej, men vem är du?  
Love : Jag är Cho!  
I_Hate_Voldemort: Jaha, hej Cho!  
PPGryffindor: Kul att vi kunde fixa en grupp själva, det kunde ingen tro.  
I_Hate_Voldemort: Vem fixade det?  
Westham4Ever har länkat till Rawendor.  
I_Hate_Voldemort: Hermione?  
Westham4Ever: Jepp, hon är expert på mugglarteknik.  
Rawendor: Inte för att skryta, men det är jag faktiskt!  
NarglarFinns: Hej allihopa, jag är ny här!  
McGona har joinat chatten.  
Weasley_King: Hej Luna! What? Professorn hur kunde du joina utan att vi accepterade det?  
McGona: Jag kan gå in i stängda chattrum som om de vore öppna.  
Utdrag ur Nyhetschattrummet-  
Admin: Vi har en ny lösning. Budget Alternativ. Den låter er ha allt som ni har nu för 45 galleoner i månaden.  
Dumbledore: Det låter som en bra ide!  
NarglarFinns: Stängs inte då, proffessorn?  
Dumbledore: Nej, miss Lovegood, den gör inte det.

Rawendor: YES!  
Westham4Ever: Nice!  
I_Hate_Voldemort: Puh!  
PPRawenclaw: JAAAA!  
Love : Skitbra!


	9. Chapter 9

Inloggade:

I_Hate_Voldemort

Ravendor

SnyggSlytherin

Zabini2

DraMal

Dumbledore

MCGona

Fudge

Rawenclaw_Flitwick

Spå_Fram_Det

Dryckerna

Rekommenderade chattgrupper som chattar nu:

Lärarchatten (öppen)

Chatten för alla på Hogwarts(öppen)

Lärarchatten, öppen? Jag tror jag ska driva lite med dem.

Dumbledore: Ja, bra att du också skaffat ett konto, Severus.

Dryckerna: Så det här är våra nya möten? Jag tror att jag föredrar de gamla.

Fudge : Jag med. Jag tror att vi ska få igenom en ny undervisningsförordning som förbjuder möten över internet…

I_Hate_Voldemort: Du ska inte få någon jävla förordning igenom din gamla padda!

MCGona: ÄR CHATTEN ÖPPEN?

MCGona: SIBYLLA?

Spå_Fram_Det: Eh, jag tror att jag glömde att stänga den…

Fudge : STRAFFKOMMENDERING, POTTER!

Dumbledore: Men du har väl inte rätt att ge straffkommenderingar?

Fudge : Jo enligt Undervisningsförordning nummer 25…

MCGona: INTE EN TILL!

Fudge : Jo. En till. Överinkvisitorn ska kunna slippa undan från licensprov till bestraffningar och ska kunna ändra sina kollegors bestraffningar.

I_Hate_Voldemort: JAG ÖNSKADE ATT MINISTERIET SLUTADE LÄGGA SIG I ALLTING PÅ HOGWARTS!

MCGona: Jag håller med Potter!

Dumbledore: Jag med.

Spå_Fram_Det: Jag med.

Dryckerna: Jo, jag tror också jag håller med Potter.

Hagrid_Dragonlover har joinat chatten.

Hagrid_Dragonlover: Hallå, hörde att vi skule ha möte här. Jag är ny.

Hagrid_Dragonlover: *skulle

MCGona: Scrolla upp och läs Hagrid. Och förresten, välkommen till !

Hagrid_Dragonlover: Ja har läst det där uppe. Och ja håller med Harry.

MCGona: Tyvärr, Dolores. Fyra mot en. Och fem mot en om man räknar Potter.

Fudge : Jag rapporterar till ministern!

Fudge har kickat ut I_Hate_Voldemort från chatten.

MCGona har kickat ut Fudge från chatten

Dumbledore: High five, Minerva!

Chatten har stängts.

Ravendor och DraMal i en chatt:

Ravendor: Hej Draco.

DraMal: Hej Hermione.

Ravendor: Hur är det i fängelsehålorna då?

DraMal: Jo…. Zabini har accepterat att vi är ihop, men Pansy, Crabbe och Goyle kommer aldrig acceptera det.

Ravendor: Haha, samma här. Ron pratar inte med mig sen vi blev ihop. Men Harry tycker det är okej.

DraMal: Ses imorgon, måste gå och lägga mig.

Ravendor: Ses!

Ravendor har lämnat chatten

DraMal har lämnat chatten.

Chatten har stängts.


	10. Chapter 10

Nu känner jag mig flummig, så det här blir ett ganska flummigt kapitel.  
Nyheter: är nu öppen för alla.  
Inloggade:  
I_Hate_Voldemort  
Weasley_King  
Ravendor  
DraMal  
Zabini2  
MCGona  
Hagrid_Dragonlover  
Fudge  
Trolldomsministern  
Tramptazz  
Måntand  
I_Hate_Potter  
Bella_Crucio_Lover  
Dryckerna  
Renblodiga_Miljonären  
Slingersvans3311  
Rekommenderade chattgrupper som chattar nu:  
Dödsätarchatten (ej öppen)  
Hogwartschatten (öppen)  
Umbridgehatarna (ej öppen)  
Umbridgehatarna? Det ville jag se.  
Jag blev inbjuden till gruppen.  
MCGona: Dem på ministeriet är idioter!  
I_Hate_Voldemort: Hahaha fyndigt professorn  
Ravendor: Det är ju sant också!  
Weasley_King: Ja, fast inte pappa va?  
TW1: Professorn har rätt  
TW2: Eller hur. Och Ronnyponny, det gäller inte pappa.  
Weasley_King: Kalla mig inte det!  
NarglarFinns har joinat chatten  
NarglarFinns: Jag har en plan!  
MCGona: Jaaaa!  
NarglarFinns: Vi byter ut hennes socker mot salt!  
MCGona: JA, VILKEN GENIALISK IDÈ! 20 poäng till Rawenclaw.  
NarglarFinns: Hon brukar alltid ta sitt te mellan 15:00 och 15:30. Jag går och skaffar saltet nu.  
I_Hate_Voldemort: Var försiktig Luna!  
NarglarFinns: Om jag blir relegerad eller något liknande loggar jag in på .

Dödsätarchatten:  
I_Hate_Potter: Vilka är här?  
Bella_Crucio_Lover: Allt för er, herre!  
Dryckerna: Jag är här!  
Slingersvans3311: jag är här  
Renblodiga_Miljonären: Jag är här.  
I_Hate_Potter: Fenir Grårygg? Var är han?  
Bella_Crucio_Lover: Han verkar vara offline, herre.  
I_Hate_Potter: FIS PÅ HONOM!  
I_Hate_Potter: What? Jag skrev INTE det där.  
Slingersvans3311 har lämnat chatten.  
Renblodiga_Miljonären har lämnat chatten.  
Dryckerna har lämnat chatten.  
I_Hate_Potter: Det blir Crucio för alla tre imorgon. Det här blev ju inte mycket till möte.  
Chatten har stängts.

Fudge : Ministern, Potter har skrivit saker som borde skicka honom till Azkaban!  
Trolldomsministern: VA? Citera dem.  
Fudge : "Ni är den sämsta lärare vi någonsin haft..." Och så kallade han Ministeriet för grisar...  
Trolldomsministern: WHAT!?  
Fudge : Ja, och jag är inte klar än. "Du ska inte få igenom någon jävla förordning din gamla padda!"  
Trolldomsministern: Jag vet inte om jag ska tro på det där...  
Fudge : "JAG ÖNSKADE ATT MINISTERIET KUNDE SLUTA LÄGGA SIG I ALLTING PÅ HOGWARTS!" och de andra lärarna HÖLL MED!  
Trolldoministern: DET DÄR HAR DU BARA HITTAT PÅ!  
Fudge : Nej, det är sant!  
Trolldomsministern har lämnat chatten.  
Chatten har stängts.

Hur ska det gå för Luna då? Det får vi se i nästa kapitel.


	11. Chapter 11

(Skrivs i tredje person)  
Luna smög sig runt upp mot Umbridges kontor. Hon hade varit där förut, när hon hade straffkommendering där. Så sent som igår så hade hon fått handen uppristad där inne. Hon skulle låta hela skolan veta, och trolldomsministeriet också, att hon hade den där pennan och använde den för att rista upp händerna på de som bara sa sanningen.  
Luna skulle visa henne.  
Hon hade med saltet och gick nu smög nu in på kontoret.  
Dörren stod öppen och ingen var där.  
Perfekt, tänkte Luna. Saltet och sockret ser exakt likadana ut.  
Hon bytte plats på saltet och sockret.  
"Vem där?" Det var Umbridge.  
Hon är efter mig, tänkte Luna. Hon sprang allt vad hon kunde, och passade på att förhäxa henne.  
"Lamslå! Obliviate!"  
Hon var uppe vid Rawenclaws sällskapsrum.  
"Om du kollar på en cirkel, var hittar du då början och slut?"  
"En cirkel har ingen början, och inget slut heller", flämtade Luna.  
"Vackert svarat", sa porträttet och gled upp.  
Hon tog sockret, öppnade fönstret och kastade ut det.  
Sen loggade hon in på  
Inloggade:  
MCGona  
I_Hate_Voldemort  
Weasley_King  
Ravendor  
LOVE  
NarglarFinns

Rekommenderade chattgrupper som chattar nu:  
Umbridgehatarna (ej öppen)

Umbridgehatarna: (Alla inloggade)  
NarglarFinns: Jag klarade det!  
MCGona: JAAAAAA! 50 poäng till Rawenclaw för väl genomfört uppdrag.  
Ravendor: Snyggt jobbat Luna!  
I_Hate_Voldemort: High five Luna!  
LOVE : Luna, du kommer för alltid vara Rawenclaws hjälte och skolans befriare Nu leder vi stort!  
I_Hate_Voldemort: Imorgon är det Gryffindor-Slytherin! Lee Jordan ska liverapportera den på , för att det ska bli ösregn imorgon.  
MCGona: Stämmer bra.  
MCGona har lämnat chatten  
Ravendor har lämnat chatten  
Chatten har stängts.


	12. Chapter 12

Rekommenderade chattgrupper som chattar nu:  
Gryffindor-Slytherin (öppen, endast LeeJordan kan skriva)

LeeJordan: Matchen börjar. Gryffindor tar klonken direkt, det är Angelina som har den.  
LeeJordan: Flint tar den ifrån henne och gör mål. 10-0 till Slytherin. Kom igen Gryffindor!  
LeeJordan: Alicia Spinnet tar bollen, hon passar till Angelina, som gör mål! BRA! 10-10.  
LeeJordan: Det verkar som både Malfoy och Potter fått syn på kvicken. Och, ja, det är Malfoy som har den. Matchen slutar 160-10 till Slytherin. Ja, det var en kort match!  
Alla kan nu skriva.  
Inga_Smutskallar_Tack: Yes! GG!  
I_Hate_Voldemort: Nej! Vad höll jag på med?  
Inga_Smutskallar_Tack: Du failade totalt. Du är Slytherins hjälte!  
MCGona: Malfoy! Strafftjänst.  
Inga_Smutskallar_Tack: VA?  
MCGona: Nä. Skämta. Kanske drack lite för mycket...  
Ravendor: Proffesorn!  
MCGona: ...vatten.  
MCGona: Måste gå på toa! Hej då!  
MCGona har lämnat chatten.  
Snygg_Slytherin: PAAARTY OH YEAH POTTER TACK FÖR SEGERN! NU ÄR VI I FINAL!  
I_Hate_Voldemort: Redan?  
Ravendor: Harry... Jag är rädd att de har ändrat spelsystemet. Två semifinaler. Det här var den andra. Vinnarna i semifinalerna möts i finalen medan förlorarna åker ut och spelar match om tredjepris.  
I_Hate_Voldemort: VA? DU SKOJAR?  
I_Hate_Voldemort har lämnat chatten.  
Chatten har stängts.


	13. Chapter 13

Rekommenderade chattgrupper som chattar nu:  
Dödsätarchatten (ej öppen)  
Hogwarts Awsome Chatt (öppen)

Hogwarts Awsome Chatt:  
LOVE : Finalen imorgon då!  
I_Hate_Voldemort: Bronsmatchen också… En fjärdeplats vore Gryffindors sämsta resultat på 23 år! Tredjeplats vore sämsta resultatet på 15 år. Ingen vidare statistik.  
Ravendor: Måste ni snacka om Quiddich?  
Weasley_King har tagit bort sitt konto.  
Ravendor: Varför?  
Chudley Channons har joinat chatten.  
I_Hate_Voldemort: Vem är du?  
Chudley Channons : Ron Nej, jag är Seamus.  
I_Hate_Voldemort: Var är Ron då?  
TW1: Träffade honom nyss. Han klagade på och sa att han aldrig skulle använda det igen. Jag trodde inte på honom först, men nu tog han ju faktiskt bort sitt konto!  
TW2:Vi saknar ju faktiskt Ronnyponny!  
Chudley Channons : Kalla mig inte det! Eeeh, oj då.  
TW1: Jaha, Ronnyponny lurades! Inte snällt av dig, vi var faktiskt såååååå oroliga.  
Ravendor: Chudley Channons suger ju. Heja Holyhead Harpies!  
Chudley Channons : Chudley Channons äger!  
Ravendor: Vad sägs om det här?  
Chudley Channons 20-390 Holyhead Harpies]  
Chudley Channons : Påminn mig inte om den matchen…  
Chudley Channons har lämmnat chatten  
Chatten har stängts.  
A/N: Ja, ja. Jag är Holyhead Harpies-fan, och ville att Hermione också ska vara det. (Hon har till och med lärt sig alla ramsorna av Ginny).


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Japp, nu har jag lagt in en VÄLDIGT ovanlig ship vid sidan om Dramione! Gissa vilken det är eller läs genast! Dessutom har Facebook börjat bli populärt också i trollkarlsvärlden!

Inloggade:

Zabini2

Goyle

Crabbe

 ___ Pansy_

Teot_Borry

I_Hate_Voldemort

(Zabini2 och _ _Pansy_ _ i en chatt)

Zabini2: Varför har du bytt namn?

_Pansy_: Jag insåg hur fåfängt mitt gamla namn låter D:

Zabini2: OK, men nu skulle jag fråga dig en sak. Sanning eller konka?

_Pansy_: Vad menar du?

Zabini2: Sanning eller konka på magichat, Slytherinregler.

_Pansy_: Sanning då :)

Zabini2: Vem är du kär i?

Zabini2:Eller förresten, jag går och kollar i din hemliga dagbok.

_Pansy_:Okej, vänta lite här. NEJ!

Zabini2: Försent!

Zabini2: HAHHAHAHAHAHAAHHAHAHA!

_Pansy_: Fuck you Blaise!

Zabini2: Nu ska jag bjuda in Potter hit och berätta vad det står i din dagbok!

_Pansy_: Och jag ska kicka ut dig.

I_Hate_Voldemort har joinat chatten.

_Pansy_: BLAISE!

_Pansy_ har kickat ut Zabini2 från chatten.

_Pansy_: Vad du än gör, scrolla inte uppåt!

I_Hate_Voldemort: JA!

_Pansy_: Va?

I_Hate_Voldemort: Jag har gillat dig ända sen andra året men jag trodde du hatade mig!

_Pansy_: Allvarligt talat, ne.

_Pansy_: Jag har gillat dig sen första dagen men jag visste att jag inte hade en chans mot flickan Weasley.

I_Hate_Voldemort: Ginny? Det var ju evigheter sen hon var kär i mig?

_Pansy_: Jag kanske borde tacka Blaise för det här ändå!

I_Hate_Voldemort: Ha, ja det borde du! Förresten har du facebook Pansy?

_Pansy_:Har precis skaffat! Har du sj?

I_Hate_Voldemort: Precis kommit in för första gången. Jag addar dig!

_Pansy_: Vill du ses i biblioteket om en kvart eller så?

I_Hate_Voldemort: Gärna! Vi säger det!

(Tidshopp på 1 h)

Facebook:

 **Draco Malfoy** och **Hermione Granger** är i en relation.

Luna Lovegood, Minerva McGonagall och 73 andra gillar detta.

 **Ron Weasley:** Hermione? WTF? Det är inte första april idag!

 **Harry Potter** :Tillbaka i Gryffindortornet efter en fantastisk kväll med fantastiska **Pansy Parkinson** 3 ;)

 **Pansy Parkinson-Harry Potter** : Dags att gå ut med det nu eller vad säger du baby?

 **Harry Potter:** Ja! Det tycker jag. Glöm inte att tacka Zabini också!

 **Harry Potter** och **Pansy Parkinson** är i en relation.

Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger och 46 andra gillar detta.

 **Ron Weasley:** VAD TUSAN ÄR DETTA FÖR NÅT?!

A/N 2: Jepp, shippen var Harry och Pansy. Vad ska vi kalla dem? Förslag?


End file.
